


That Kind of a Happy Ending

by La_Prima_Donna



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Bottom Javert, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Modern Era, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Seine, Prostate Massage, Smut, Top Valjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Prima_Donna/pseuds/La_Prima_Donna
Summary: Javert keeps complaining about his sore back, so Valjean takes matters into his own hands – literally.





	That Kind of a Happy Ending

Javert moaned, grimacing as he lay down in bed.

“Your back still hurts?” Valjean asked, not looking up from the ebook he was reading. 

“Yes,” Javert answered. “My damn back is so sore all the damn time.”

“You do complain about it very often,” the older man said with a little frown.

Javert frowned as well. “What, I’m not allowed?!”

“No, that’s not what I meant, I just… If your back is bothering you so much, shouldn’t you do something about it?”

“Like what?” Javert asked, trying to get into a comfortable position on the bed. 

Valjean shrugged. “Maybe see a chiropractor.”

Javert scoffed. “I’m not seeing one of those pseudoscientific quacks.”

The older man raised his eyebrows. “Physiotherapist?”

“I’m not crippled, Jean.”

Valjean thought about explaining that physiotherapy wasn’t just for severely injured people, but he knew he’d be wasting his breath. “A massage therapist?” Valjean suggested.

Javert was silent for a moment, and then guffawed. “A massage thera– And have a stranger’s greased-up hands all over me? Are you insane?”

Valjean finally looked at his partner. “Javert, it wouldn’t be just anyone’s hands. They’re trained professionals. I do think a visit or two would really help you.”

Javert shook his head, chuckling. “No thanks. I’d rather have a sore back than go get a _massage_.” He spoke the word as if it was sour in his mouth.

Valjean sighed. “Alright, dear.” He went back to his reading. He knew that continuing this conversation would be beyond useless.

Javert made a variety of grunts and grumbles as he tried to get comfortable, but Valjean forced himself to ignore every one. Though he felt bad that his partner was in pain, Javert’s dramatism brought a little smirk to his lips. 

*** 

It was the next evening. Javert opened the door of the en-suite bathroom, exiting the steamy room. The warm shower had done next to nothing to soothe his aching back, to his disgruntlement. He adjusted the towel he’d wrapped around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He sat at the wooden chair in front of the vanity and began to comb through his long, damp hair. 

Valjean approached his partner. He stood a metre or so behind the other man and sought to meet his eyes in the mirror. “Did you have a good shower?” Valjean asked.

Javert quirked an eyebrow at the bizarre question. “I suppose so.”

Valjean nodded, smiling a little. He scratched his chin for a moment, feeling dreadfully awkward. And why? He wasn’t quite sure. He supposed he was worried that Javert would laugh at him. But what was it to Valjean if he did? That was nothing unusual. 

“You’re being strange,” Javert pointed out. 

Valjean blushed a tiny bit under his beard as he realized he’d been staring. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just there’s something on my mind. Something I’d like to ask you about.”

The Inspector had been struggling with a knot in his hair, and was currently tugging at it intently with the comb. He stopped and met Valjean’s eyes in the mirror.

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry,” Valjean added quickly, realizing how his previous statement had sounded. “It’s just that… Well, since last night, I’ve been thinking about you and your back problems.” 

Javert sighed and went back to the bothersome knot. “What kind of idiotic suggestion do you have for me now?” 

Valjean ignored the comment and stepped closer to Javert. “If you don’t want to go to a massage therapist, perhaps I could try to help you myself…”

Javert finally finished with the knot as Valjean placed some kind of bottle on the vanity next to him. Javert took a look at it. Warming massage oil?! He rolled his eyes. “Dear Lord, Jean. I don’t want a massage!”

Valjean didn’t know why he expected any other reaction. “But it could really help you–“ 

Javert shook his head. “No. This is ridiculous!”

Valjean sighed. He knelt down beside the chair so that he could again meet his partner’s eyes in the mirror. “Javert, I really think it would be a good idea! Especially since you didn’t want a stranger’s hands on you… I thought perhaps you’d rather my hands?”

Javert raised an eyebrow. Well, when he put it like that… Javert couldn’t say no to Valjean’s hands on him. He, however, continued to pretend he didn’t like the idea. He sighed. “Fine. But we’re going to stop if it hurts too much. Or if that oil feels disgusting, which I expect it will.”

The older man chuckled, relieved and a little surprised. “Alright. I suppose I cannot expect your mind to be any more open about this.” 

“That is correct; you cannot,” Javert said. He went back to combing his hair.

“Thank you for allowing me this. I’ll let you finish and I’ll set up,” Valjean said, standing.

“‘Set up’?” Javert questioned. 

Valjean had walked over to their bed and was presently peeling back the blankets. “Yes. I’ll put some towels on the bed to catch any oil that could drip onto the sheets.”

Javert smirked, thinking of other times towels had been on their bed, and what they’d protected the sheets from. “I see.”

Valjean went into the bathroom and retrieved a couple towels which he carefully laid out on the bed. “I think I need one more towel,” Valjean remarked, “just to be safe. After you’re done, may I have the one you’re wearing?” 

Javert smiled mischievously. “Oh? But then I’ll be _completely_ _nude,_ Jean!” 

Valjean blushed, despite having seen such a comment coming from miles away. “I would like to use that towel, Javert,” he stated.

Javert’s smile dimmed but didn’t disappear when Valjean failed to acknowledge his comment. “Alright.”

In a few moments, Javert was done combing his hair. He cleared his throat and placed the comb on the vanity with no small amount of flair before he stood up and tucked the chair in. Once he’d gotten Valjean’s attention, he made a big show of removing his towel and handing it to the other man. Valjean smiled his thanks and took the slightly damp towel. He laid it on the bed, closing the small gap between the two others so there was no spot left uncovered.

“There,” Valjean announced. “Now, if you could climb onto the bed and lay down on your front, please.” 

Javert stretched, dissatisfied that Valjean was paying no attention to his naked body. However, no matter how he delayed getting onto the bed, Valjean was pointedly ignoring him. The man even walked away to get the bottle of oil from the vanity — the nerve of him! Defeated, Javert climbed on the bed and lay down with a sigh, arching his back a little so his rear was sticking up a bit higher than it ought to be. Temptingly so, he might add. For good measure, he spread his legs ever so slightly, until he felt cool air between his cheeks. There. That should do the trick.

When Valjean turned around, he was greeted with the sight of Javert laying on his front in a rather strange manner. His back was bent and his legs were parted awkwardly. In general, it did not look like a comfortable position. Valjean raised his eyebrows. “Uh… Just lay normally, dear.”

“What do you mean?” Javert asked in a sultry tone, wiggling his hips invitingly.

Valjean noticed how the other man squirmed— he was likely cold. Valjean pulled the covers over his partner, leaving only his upper body exposed. “You’re all twisted up. No wonder your back hurts, if you hold yourself in such weird positions. Relax.”

Javert was quite frankly incensed that Valjean wasn’t taking the hint— And he’d covered up the goods, to boot! Javert humphed quietly, straightening his body. 

“Much better,” Valjean said, patting the other man’s lower back. “You all ready?” Valjean asked. He moved Javert’s hair off his back, draping it over one shoulder so it was out of the way. 

“Yes, I suppose,” Javert mumbled into the pillow with a sigh.

“Alright.” Javert heard a cap being opened and he deduced that Valjean must be getting the massage oil. “Now I’m no expert, Javert. I did watch some videos and read a few articles on giving massages, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be good right away. Will you have some patience with me at first?”

“ _Some_ patience,” Javert agreed.

“Thank you.” A soft thud was heard as Valjean placed the bottle of oil on the nightstand. “Here I go.”

Javert hissed and squirmed as Valjean’s hands were placed over his right shoulder blade. “That’s cold!” He turned his face away from the pillow, making sure Valjean heard.

“It’ll warm up,” Valjean promised. Sure enough, it did, in a few moments. Javert supposed it felt… alright. Not bad.

The older man started moving his hands in a large figure eight motion over Javert’s back, spreading a coat of oil over his skin. Valjean’s familiar hands were calloused and a little dry. Javert had never minded, but now he considered making a sarcastic comment about the state of his hands.

“Now it’s unnaturally warm,” he muttered, having decided to complain about that instead.

Valjean sighed. “Please, Javert, won’t you try to enjoy it?” he asked, still rubbing the other man’s back.

“I shouldn’t have to _try_ ,” he retorted.

Valjean ignored the comment. He clenched his jaw, starting to feel disappointed in himself– he wasn’t doing a good job of making this enjoyable for Javert at all! He tried to remain focused. He pictured the video he’d watched earlier of a middle aged man giving a massage while talking through the steps. Valjean steadily increased the size of his figure eight, covering all of Javert’s back, all the way from his shoulders to his tailbone. Valjean pressed down more firmly, careful to avoid being too hard on Javert’s spine and shoulder blades.

Javert breathed deeply. Hmm, it was quite nice, Valjean pressing harder on his muscles. He debated telling Valjean this, but remained silent. He couldn’t let the other man know he was enjoying it. At least not yet.

Oh, but he couldn’t hold back a shaky sigh when Valjean placed a hand at the base of his back and pushed down, then dragged his hand slowly towards his neck. He shivered, sparks of pleasure zapping every nerve.

“That okay?” Valjean asked, noticing Javert’s rather big reaction.

“Yes.” He still wouldn’t admit to more than that. 

Valjean smiled to himself, happy that Javert didn't seem to hate what he was doing. He kept it up, kneading the one side of Javert’s back with the heel of his hand and then his knuckles. Javert sighed, his voice creeping in to add a tinge of a moan. The sound made Valjean shiver. Well, he must be doing it right, he supposed. He eventually moved to the other side of Javert’s back, repeating the process. It was gratifying to feel Javert’s muscles become more pliable as he worked, and to hear the man’s deep, soft sounds of enjoyment.

Javert regretted ever having any reservations about this. It felt absolutely divine. It really didn’t matter that his partner wasn’t licensed or trained as a massage therapist; Valjean’s hands knew his body in a way that no one else — no matter how well-trained — ever could. And the whole thing was terribly arousing. His body was warming up, and not just because of the warming oil. Every time Valjean’s hands slid down to his lower back, he felt the need to arch his back with the touch, wordlessly begging Valjean to do more…Javert was also a little annoyed by the press of his erection against the firm mattress. 

Javert was squirming again. He shouldn’t be cold… And he wasn’t complaining. Valjean wondered what was up. 

“Is this alright?” Valjean asked as he continued.

“Very much so,” came Javert’s grumbled response. His tone made Valjean’s heart flutter— it was much like what happened to his voice during their more intimate moments. He supposed it was from the intense relaxation Javert was feeling now.

“I’m glad,” Valjean replied. He really was happy that he was finally pleasing the other man. He began to massage Javert’s shoulders, squeezing the taut muscles he hadn’t yet released. The other man made a rather loud moan that startled Valjean a little. He blushed and kept going.

Javert hissed into the pillow. “ _Jean!_ ” he whimpered, pushing his erection into the mattress, starting to get a little desperate.  

Valjean froze at the sound. “Yes?”

“Perhaps… Perhaps you could massage… Other areas?” Javert suggested. His blood was as hot as the oil on his skin. 

Valjean furrowed his brow. “What…” Had he been too rough with Javert’s back? Was his massage too thorough? Had he missed a spot? “Is something wrong, dear?”

Javert really wasn’t sure if Valjean was being coy or was truly clueless. He slowly and deliberately humped the mattress. “I just… There’s just another place I think needs your attention.”

Valjean cocked his head to the side, watching Javert shift under the covers. “I only remember you saying your back was sore. Is there somewhere else?”

Javert sighed into the pillow. Valjean really wasn't getting it. “You’ve just been touching me _so much_ and it feels _so good_ and it’s got me thinking that there’s this _very tight_ muscle I’d like you to _stretch_ for me.” Javert’s voice was just about dripping with sensuality. He nudged his rear up even further.

The older man was perplexed. “What are you talking about, Javert?”

The inspector growled and tugged the covers off his body. He got onto his knees so that his ass was up in the air. “This, Jean! I’m talking about this!” he insisted, spreading his own cheeks with his hands.

Valjean blushed deeply as he finally understood. “O-oh…” He swallowed. “This wasn’t meant to be… that kind of massage…”

Javert turned his head on the pillow so that he faced Jean. “Well, I’d very much like it to be.” He let go of his rear, having made his point. He made sure to let it jiggle for a moment, though, to further interest his partner. 

Oh, dear… The way it bounced… Still blushing, Valjean licked his lips. “Is your back—“ 

“Yes, my back’s _fine_ , Jean!” Javert insisted. He took a breath to calm himself. “You’ve done a very good job of relaxing my muscles, but it seems you’ve also made me horny as all hell. Please do fix this,” Javert said. He paused for a moment, realizing that Valjean may have been failing to take a hint because he wasn’t interested at that moment. “I mean… Only if you want to, of course.”

Valjean smirked a tiny bit. “Well,” he said, “Alright, then.” He was a little taken aback by the situation’s sudden and drastic change, but it wasn’t an unwelcome turn of events. He would be lying if he told himself he wasn’t in the mood; his interest had been piqued by Javert’s moans earlier. “And yes, I… would certainly like to. I must admit this has… affected me, as well.”

Valjean placed his hands on the small of Javert’s back, slowly dragging them down towards his ass. His thumbs slid over the little dimples above his rear— the ones Valjean loved so much. Javert sighed and let his hands fall to the bed, and soon Valjean’s hands were where the other man’s were a minute ago, holding onto his ample rear. 

“Affected me… very much,” Valjean muttered as he climbed onto the bed. He knelt behind his partner so that he wouldn't have to reach far or at an awkward angle as this progressed. It also gave him a lovely view– Javert’s ass was right in front of him, with those full cheeks and the puckered hole in between. He licked his lips.

“Javert, can you please pass me the massage oil?” Valjean asked.

Grinning, Javert reached for the small bottle and passed it to the other man. Valjean thanked him and opened the bottle again, squirting a small amount onto his index fingertip. He quickly shut it and put it on the bed beside them. He didn’t want to turn his attention away from Javert for a moment longer than necessary. He touched the fingertip to Javert’s hole, eliciting a breathy moan from him. 

“Yes… Ah, _fuck_ ,” Javert muttered, pushing his hips back and up into Valjean’s touch.

Valjean blushed hard at the sound of Javert’s voice. It wasn’t like this was the first time he’d heard Javert moan and cuss like this. They’d been together for years, and Valjean had fingered Javert more times than he could keep track of. But he never quite got over how the man’s outer shell of dignity and rigidity was so easily shattered, and how the great Inspector Javert was so quickly reduced to a quivering, moaning mess, begging for Valjean’s touch.

Valjean pushed his finger inside, seeing no reason to make either of them wait any longer. Javert reacted immediately, moaning into the pillow. He spread his legs wider. Valjean pushed his finger around, moving it in and out and in a tight circle. His other hand groped at Javert’s left ass cheek and slid down his thigh, as if Javert needed to be soothed into relaxing.

“Oh yeah, just like that,” Javert encouraged. Despite how long it took Valjean to take a damn hint, it was all worth it for the eventual payoff. His touch was so gentle; not unlike the massage he’d been giving thus far. The oil on Valjean’s finger was heating up. Javert moaned at the sensation and his toes curled as he shivered. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered.

Valjean felt it too, the oil warming on his finger. “It doesn’t sting or anything, does it?”

“Not at all,” Javert replied. “It feels… God, Jean, it’s so good—“ he cut himself off with a small whine. “Ah…”

Valjean was blushing deeply. He looked down at Javert’s back, slick with oil and sweat. The other man’s breathing was quick and laboured, his back heaving with every shallow pant. The muscles were taut, solid. “Relax,” he muttered, rubbing his lower back.

“I-I am relaxed!” Javert protested. “You could certainly fit a couple more fingers in me without any effort. At least a couple more fingers. Probably your whole–“ 

“–I-I mean relax the rest of your body, Javert,” Valjean said, cutting him off. “Relax your back…”

Javert huffed. “Again with my back?! I swear, Jean, it’s okay!” 

“I know, I just meant… Don’t undo what I’ve done. Your whole body is tense.” He thought for a moment and had an idea he rather liked. “How about you lay on your back, dear?” Valjean pulled his fingers out of Javert. 

The younger man frowned a little at the sudden emptiness, and shrugged. ”Alright. It’s getting a little stuffy with my face in this pillow, anyway.”

Javert flipped onto his back with a little help from Valjean, who smiled at him as soon as they made eye contact. “This is nice because I can see your handsome face,” he admitted.

Javert rolled his eyes and brought his knees up. “Yeah, alright. Just get back to finger-fucking me.”

Valjean sighed. “But I need you to make sure you keep relaxed, alright Javert?”

“I’ll try my hardest, Jean,” he replied.

Valjean nodded and reached for the bottle of massage oil. This time, he rubbed some on both his hands before putting the bottle to the side.

Javert watched, curious as to what Valjean had in store. Valjean, thankfully, slid a finger back into him quite soon. He moaned his thanks to his partner… Oh, and there was another finger! Even better. Valjean stroked him inside, quite slowly and very gently. Then, his other hand grabbed at Javert’s cock. The Inspector gasped a little and let out his breath in a soft groan. It was so slippery and glorious and _warm_ that he couldn’t decide what to do with his body to feel more of this pleasure.

“Oh, Jean, yes, _yes!_ ” he cried in encouragement. And then… Oh Lord, and _then—_ Valjean’s fingers found his prostate. He made a kind of strangled, broken yelp while his whole body tensed.

Valjean stilled his hands. “Relax, Javert,” he said softly. 

“F-fuck…” Javert began to see how this could be difficult. He closed his eyes and took a breath, letting his body fall limp. 

“That’s it,” the older man muttered. As a reward, he began to move his hands again, very slowly. One stroked Javert’s cock while the other rubbed two fingertips on the firm lump of his prostate.

Javert jolted into rigidity again, whimpering. Valjean stopped. Javert groaned and panted as he tried to relax himself again, wanting Valjean to keep going, _needing_ him to keep going. He knew he’d succeeded when Valjean began to move again, and he forbid himself to tense despite the immense pleasure. Javert sighed. “It’s… incredibly difficult to stay relaxed, Jean,” he admitted. 

“Ah, but you’re doing so well!” Valjean told him, swiping his thumb over the head of his partner’s cock.

Javert cried out and shuddered– but he refused to clench his muscles. He lay completely relaxed on the bed. Valjean didn’t stop, so he knew he was still doing it right. Javert sighed, stretching his arms above his head. 

Valjean watched his partner with love and lust so well blended together that he could not tell where one ended and the next began. The other’s thin body, a gorgeous expanse of dark skin, was so beautifully laid out for him, relaxed and inviting. He could see everything like this; several of Javert’s ribs, every little scar and freckle on the man’s skin. And if he looked down at his hands, he’d see where his fingers disappeared inside Javert, with his other hand holding his penis. Valjean blushed, for some reason. Maybe he’d somehow forgotten that two of his fingers were completely sheathed inside the other, or that the hand that gripped Javert’s cock was his own. Valjean watched his hands moving slowly, so slowly, and he knew he was the one causing all the gorgeous moans and whimpers Javert was making.

“P-please, Jean, faster!”  Javert begged, squirming.

“A massage isn’t fast, dear,” he said, though part of him wanted to give in to Javert’s pleas.

Javert whined. “Please, I _need_ you to go faster, I can’t… Th-this is unfair! This is _torture!”_  

Valjean frowned a little. “I thought it would be kind of fun.” He shrugged. “To very slowly and gently bring you to orgasm like this…” 

The younger man bit his lip, a wave of hot need washing over him. “Fuck… Th-that… does sound nice.” 

“If you really can’t stand this, I’ll speed up,” Valjean promised.

“No, I… I want you to go slow,” Javert assured him. “I want you to…” He trailed off. If he said what he was thinking – ‘I want you to torture me’– Valjean most certainly wouldn’t do it. He swallowed, scrapping the idea entirely. He looked the other man in the eye, licked his lips, swallowed. “Please, Jean.” 

Javert’s tone made Valjean blush deeply. He nodded and started to move the fingers inside the other man again, very slowly but firmly. Javert whined breathily as his hips started rocking with Valjean’s touch… It was gorgeous. Valjean squeezed his own erection through his pants for a moment, feeling dreadfully needy himself. However, he quickly put the hand to better use (stroking Javert’s cock). Perhaps later, he would fulfill his own needs.

But his needs were hardly different than Javert’s, really. What he wanted more than anything was to give the other man as much pleasure as possible, feel him come apart in his hands. His own pleasure could hardly compare to seeing Javert shudder as he climaxed, hearing that usually deep, authoritative voice make a tiny squeak or broken shout of delight. 

Pressure was building up inside Javert agonizingly slowly, just as slowly as Valjean’s slick, warm fingers worked him. He had never felt so loose in his life — something that, at any other time, would be shameful for him to admit. But now… this was obviously what Valjean wanted. And that made him feel so amazingly sexy. His partner kept reminding him of this, kept muttering how good he was, how beautiful he was, how well he was doing… This only made Javert more desperate. It brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

It was a few minutes more of this before Javert’s intermittent little sounds of pleasure became quite a bit more urgent. Valjean felt something dripping onto his hand and looked down instinctively. He blushed dark at what he saw; Javert’s cock was leaking precome all over Valjean’s hand and his own abdomen, leaving a slick little puddle. Valjean took his hand off Javert’s erection and dipped his fingers into the fluid. He rubbed it gently on the tip of his partner’s cock, which caused Javert to hiss and more precome to dribble out. 

“Jean…” Javert breathed. His vision was unfocused but he still met Valjean’s gaze. 

“I know. You’re so close,” Valjean replied quietly, nudging his prostate. Javert gasped.

“Fuck… Oh _God,_ Jean, I… _Fuck_ …”

As much as Valjean hated to admit it, Javert’s cussing and use of the Lord’s name was hot. His own penis throbbed pitifully against his leg and his throat became dry. He’d have to pray extra for the both of them once this was over with. “Go ahead and come for me, dear. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Javert moaned at the words. He clenched around Valjean’s fingers and bucked, almost there, so close, about to— 

Valjean squeezed the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm in the nick of time. “Ah-ah, not like that, Javert,” he scolded.

Javert’s hips twitched uselessly, his body convinced he had just climaxed… When he was finally still, though, he realized he was still there on the edge. “Wh-what…?” Javert panted, confused. His heartbeat pounded like a drum in his ears.

“I wasn’t about to let you come like that, sweetheart,” Valjean explained. “You were all tense. Relax again, please. You were doing so well!”

Javert groaned, partially in frustration but mostly in arousal. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body once again.

“Good man,” Valjean muttered. “Now if you promise to stay relaxed, we can try that again.” 

Javert nodded excitedly, biting down on his lip. 

“Use your words, darling,” Valjean chastised lightly.

The younger man whimpered. “I promise. _Please_ let me come, Jean!”

That was quite good enough. Valjean released his tight grip on Javert’s cock and lightly nudged his prostate with the pad of his finger.

Javert forced his body to remain limp as he climaxed, wildly and thankfully unrestrained. He moaned loudly, his voice low and resonant, shaking slightly with the intense pleasure. He came all over his abdomen and chest, his partner’s hand too, as he felt Valjean clutch his hot, throbbing penis. 

Valjean watched in awe. Javert was so gorgeous, so limp and languid– the only tightness in his body the involuntary clenching of his pelvic muscles. Valjean squeezed Javert’s cock, forcing even more semen out of it.

Javert hummed, finally getting to enjoy the aftershocks of his climax. He felt Valjean take his fingers out and remove his hand from his cock. After a moment – presumably it was Valjean wiping his hands on one of the towels — he felt his partner’s hands on his body, rubbing his thighs, waist, rear. 

Javert opened his eyes and sought the other man’s. Valjean smirked at him when their gazes met. 

“Very good, Javert,” he praised. 

The inspector swallowed hard. Though the orgasm was earth-shattering, he felt somehow unfulfilled. He looked down and his heart leapt as he saw Valjean’s plump clock unmistakably erect, creating a vulgar lump in his sweatpants. Javert, unthinking, reached out and gave it a firm squeeze.

Valjean cried out softly and doubled over, clearly shocked. Javert noticed that a small wet spot had formed on the other man’s pants.

“J-Javert,” Valjean stammered, “do you want…?”

“Fuck me,” Javert said. 

Valjean turned bright red. “B-but you just…” 

“Yes, and I want you to fuck me. Please,” he said, spreading his legs even more.

Valjean swallowed. He wasn’t expecting that, but he was one hundred percent up for it. “Alright.” He unceremoniously pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs. The exposure to the cold air and the way Javert _licked his lips_ at the sight of his cock made it jump. He reached for the massage oil and put a little on himself. 

“I don’t think any more lubrication is necessary,” Javert remarked. 

“I just want to be absolutely sure,” Valjean explained. 

“It feels like you’re making me wait,” the inspector grumbled. He hooked his legs around Valjean’s waist. “Come on.”

Valjean chuckled a little, even though Javert’s actions aroused him even more. “Alright. Fine.” He tossed the bottle of oil aside and put one hand on Javert’s waist, using the other to hold his cock steady. He checked his alignment and pressed his hips forward, guiding himself home.

The both of them gasped at how easily Valjean slid inside. It was almost surprising. Javert was warm and soft and pliable around Valjean’s cock. Valjean moaned– a soft, almost shy little sound – and started thrusting. 

Javert arched his back, groaning. “Oh, God, Jean, yes!”

The oil heated up fast with the friction, and, somehow, it made it all feel even better. Valjean moaned again, bucking quickly. He lowered himself onto his forearms so he could be closer to Javert. The younger man reached up with shaking arms to clutch at his shirt, claw at his back. This only made Valjean feel even more desperate; he bit down on his own lip and squeezed his eyes shut to try to keep himself together. As many times as he had been with Javert, and as good as it always was, this was the first time it had felt like _this_. So warm, so easy, so natural… Like the both of them could do nothing but lay there and enjoy the pleasure.

“H-harder…” Javert said, his voice shaking. 

Valjean slammed into his partner with all the strength he could muster, the obscene slap of his bare skin against Javert’s growing louder. He moaned— biting his lip would no longer work to stifle the sounds he made, so he gave up.

Javert was whimpering, clinging on to Valjean more tightly. “Yes! Just like that! Just like– Fuck! Oh, _please_ don’t stop!”

If the thought of stopping had crossed his mind, he would have been convinced by Javert’s pleas that he had to continue. He whimpered a little. He was barely even thinking about moving his hips. It was almost frightening how Javert reduced Valjean to his lowest, basest desires and instincts… To fuck him, to keep fucking him, deeper and harder and faster… But it was exhilarating as well. The amount of trust they had in each other made it magical and precious– Valjean did not fear becoming scarce more than an animal in heat with Javert.

A minute later, Javert felt his second climax fast approaching. He whined, his voice turned breathy. “Jean… I’m- I’m close.”

Hearing the words brought Valjean closer too. He grunted in acknowledgement and rutted more forcefully into Javert. He turned his head and panted into Javert’s neck.

Javert found this action so inexplicably sexy… He came again, squealing and bucking his hips. There was noticeably less mess than the last time, but the feeling was more powerful– he shook with the force of his climax and made intermittent little noises of pleasure as he tried to ride out the aftershocks.

Valjean pulled out, not wanting to overstimulate the other. He had yet to reach his orgasm, but was very close. The sounds Javert was making and the way he was twitching were certainly helping. Valjean sat up and back on his haunches. He hummed and took himself in hand, stroking his own cock quickly as he stared at his partner’s exhausted body. There was still enough oil left on him for it to feel nice — not nearly as nice as Javert did, but good enough for how desperate he was at that moment.

Javert looked up. Though he was still recovering from his climax, he wouldn’t let Valjean do this alone. 

“Wait,” Javert muttered. “Stop.” 

“What?” Valjean asked, though he obeyed and took his hand off his cock.

 “Let me…” He sat up as well, a little shaky, and reached for the now-forgotten massage oil. He put a bit on the palm of his hand. 

“Didn’t you say earlier that we didn’t need any more lubrication, and I was just making you wait?” Valjean asked jokingly.

Javert smirked back. “Well now you know how I felt.” He took his sweet time, obviously dragging this out; he very carefully put the cap back on the massage oil and checked it was safely closed, leaned over to put it on the nightstand. He rubbed his palms together to get the oil warming up. When he finally turned his attention back to his partner, he chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “There, I’m done teasing you.”

“Thank goodness,” Valjean breathed. “I don't know how much longer I would’ve been able to hold out.”

Javert pulled away just enough so he could see what he was doing. He reached down and took hold of Valjean’s cock, gripping it firmly. The older man hummed and shifted his hips forwards, wanting more. Some pre-seminal fluid dripped onto Javert’s thighs. The younger man grinned at his partner and started jerking him off. 

Valjean whimpered and grabbed onto Javert. His hands slid over Javert’s back possessively, one hand settling on his ass. Javert hummed and kept going, his strokes quick and strong. There was no reason to extend this any longer; he could tell by Valjean’s quivering, heaving breaths how much he ached to come. 

Javert’s free hand reached down to cup Valjean’s heavy balls and bounce them a little in his palm. Valjean cried out, and the inspector felt more of the other’s precome smear over his own abdomen. He sped up his hand and squeezed Valjean’s balls.

Valjean tipped his head back and made a choked little sound as he came, further soiling Javert’s stomach. Javert smiled as he felt the warm fluid spurt onto his skin. He stroked Valjean slowly, helping him come down from his high. After a moment or so, He let go of Valjean completely.

A few seconds later, Valjean came back to his senses. He looked at Javert and smirked, kissed his forehead. “Thank you,” he muttered.

“You don’t need to thank me after sex,” Javert said. “I thought I’d got that habit out of you a year ago.”

Valjean chuckled a little. “I meant thank you specifically for finishing me off there.” 

“You still don’t need to thank me for that.”

“Fine. Forget I said anything,” he said, still smiling. Shakily, he laid down next to Javert, sighing as his body hit the mattress. 

He looked over at his partner and blushed as he saw the mess they’d made on him. “My goodness,” he said, chuckling, “You may need to take another shower.”

“I think I’ll go rinse myself off at least, yes,” Javert agreed. He laid back on the bed and hummed in contentment.

Valjean picked up one of the towels on the bed, one they weren’t laying on, and wiped Javert’s abdomen. The other man twitched away, grunting. 

“That tickle?” Valjean asked. 

“Yes,” the other man confirmed. “And why are you doing this anyway? Seems redundant.”

Valjean shrugged. “Just thought I’d help clean you up.” He wiped the mess off Javert’s stomach and thighs, and was extra gentle around Javert’s crotch area. Javert grunted again. 

“Now what?” Valjean asked. 

“I can clean myself!” He insisted. “Especially there. Too sensitive.”

Valjean sighed. “Alright. Sorry, darling.” He started using a different part of the same towel to clean himself. After he was done, he readjusted his sweatpants and boxers. Javert still hadn’t moved. He looked at his partner and chuckled. 

“What?” Javert snapped.

“You still haven’t left the bed,” Valjean pointed out. “You can’t clean yourself if you’re still in bed.” 

“I know,” Javert sighed. “I just want to rest a moment. I’m a little disoriented from what we just did, to be honest.” 

Valjean grinned with pride. “Oh. Of course.” He laid down next to Javert and peppered light kisses on his neck, face, and chest. Javert hummed, but it was a little contended noise, so Valjean kept going.

A few minutes later, Javert did finally get up. He staggered to the washroom and turned on the shower. As he rinsed himself off, Valjean took the towels down to the washing machine, save one he deemed the cleanest which he kept upstairs for Javert to dry himself off with once he was done. He returned to their bedroom just as Javert was finishing up. 

He got into bed and under the blankets to watch Javert dry himself off. After he was done, Javert put the towel away and joined Valjean in bed.

“Aren’t you going to put some pyjamas on?” Valjean asked as his partner cuddled up to him.

“No,” he answered simply.

Valjean chuckled, but said nothing. He held the other man’s naked body close to him and pressed a couple kisses to his forehead. He ran his fingers through Javert’s hair and kept kissing his forehead and his face. Javert hummed happily.

A few minutes later, Javert thought of something. “Jean… Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For earlier.”

“You wouldn’t let me thank you for sex,” Valjean complained.

“No, I meant the massage. Thank you for that. My back doesn't hurt now.” 

Valjean smiled big. ”Oh! Well, you're very welcome, Javert. I’m glad I helped.”

”Yes. And next time you offer a massage — assuming you do, that is — I won't make such a big deal out of it. I’ll just say yes.”

Valjean chuckled. “I can’t promise sex every time, though.” 

Javert shrugged. “It’ll be worth it anyway.” 

The other man’s eyes widened. “Now _that’s_ surprising.”

Javert grinned. He was pretty sure it would end in sex every time, especially since he planned to only ask for a massage when he was horny.


End file.
